A Different Side With A Twist
by Hidukittii
Summary: Hidukittii is Inuyasha's twin sister. She and her friends are in collage, as are Inuyasha and Kagome. Hidu and her friends are trouble makers and always end up the worst messes. What happens when Naraku pulls a trick that endangers Inu's and Kag's lives..


;;;The Story;;;

Chapter 1

"How is it you six always manage to be late! To my class..." Professer Yamatashi shouted. "Sheesh, no need to eat us alive." Amyumi says. "Yep after all, it is first period." Hidukittii says as she stretches. "Yeah half of us just woke up so..." Huzima says. "That isn't an excuse, Mr. Mori! Now all of you, take your seats!" Professer Yamatashi shouted again. "Some one didn't have enough coffee' last night." Huzima says. "Or this morning." Hidukittii adds. "Yeah." The rest snicker. "30 minute detentions all of you, troublesome six!" Professer Yamatashi yells. "What kind of crap is that?" Valor bursts. "Genuine." Legalis says in a bored tone. "ONE HOUR!" Yamatashi exclaims. "ONE HOUR!" The six exclaim back. "After 8th period I want to see all six of you here." Professer Yamatashi says with an evil glint in his eye. The six went to their seats in the back and listened to what was left of math class.

End of 5th period lunch break

"It's slave labor!" Valor was working up a storm. "Calm down Valor it's not like we haven't gotten five periods' worth of detentions before." Amyumi says tiredly. "Yeah, but the last two weren't even our fault. I see why he's mad." Legalis says. "Yeah and we can thank that biotch Kryslyn" Hidukittii started. "Language! Miss Shori" Mrs. Makira scorned as she walked by the shade tree the six were sitting under. "She can go 'do' Mr. Coffee' deprived Yamatashi." Hidukittii said to the rest. "I heard that! I want to talk to you about your manners after hours" Mrs. Makira shouts rounding on Hidukittii and the rest. "I'd rather not visit you after hours, it's hard to say if I'd make it out a virgin. I've always thought you were gay." Hidukittii half shouted half said back. "That does it! I am informing Mrs. Bedolli about your behavior Miss Shori" Mrs. Makira yelled. "Oh just go and retire ya old hag." Huzima said. "And it's Mrs. Bedildo, get it right! God..." Valor corrected. "Old hag, what do ya expect." Amyumi shrugs. "Oh you you... troublesome six!" Mrs. Makira shouted turning on her heal and storming off mummbling about the "troublesome six" "That's us!" The six reply. "Ugh!" Mrs. Makira scoffs.

"That was the... what's the count now guys?" Amyumi asked. "Fifteenth." Legalis said in a bored tone again while glancing over his math book. Professer Yamatashi had willingly given them plenty of homework. "Yeah fifteenth one this week Hidukittii, honestly." Amyumi began. "We'll have to start calling you Sesshomaru." Amyumi finished. "Oh come on I'm not that bad." Hidukittii defended herself. "Yeah, but if you don't stop getting us in trouble... heck between you and Huzima you've probably ruined our records and any jobs we'll ever try and get" Amyumi yelled at her sister. "Hey don't pull me into it." Huzima said backing off. "If you've got such a problem with it then leave" Hidukittii shouted back at her sister baring her teeth. "Here it comes."Legalis said rolling his eyes. "Duck for cover!" Valor laughed covering his head.

"Grrrr! Half-breed!" Amyumi yelled. "You can't talk cuz' you're one too!" Hidukittii yelled back. "Blah blah blah! What's this? I'm talking dipshit!" Amyumi taunted. "Asshole!" Hidukittii countered. "Ass-wipe!" Amyumi retorted. "Bastard!" Hidukittii growled. "Bitch!" Amyumi finished.

"That's it. She's in for it." Huzima noted pulling pop-corn out of no-where. "How do you DO that?" Valor asked admiring Huzima's pop-corn technique. "I'll teach ya sometime but the sisters are fighting! I can't miss this." Huzima explained. "You asked for it! Die!" Hidukittii yelled as she wipped out Tetsuiga and chased Amyumi around the shade tree. "Fight fight fight!" Valor cheered. "Shut-up or I'll rip your insides out through your ass and shove um' down your throat!" Hidukittii viciously threatened. "Ha ha she told you." Huzima taunted Valor. "Why I outa!" Valor shouted. "ENOUGH" Legalis yelled loosing his cool. He NEVER looses his cool "Um, ok, so... Hidukittii tell us how you got Tetsuiga. I mean, I love the story! And it's a kick-ass sword." Huzima said as Amyumi and Hidukittii sat down glaring at each other. "I stole it from our brother, you know, Inuyasha, and he and Kagome went and stayed in her time, or our time too, after they used the Jewel and are currently dorm buddies in collage, and I am damn lucky he hasn't tracked me down and kicked my ass yet, though he still could." Hidukittii finished her short but sweet story. "What did he choose to be again?" Valor asked. "He stayed the same." Hidukittii and Amyumi said at the same time. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "That's the bell! Time for 6th period!" Legalis said racing to the doors with the rest closely in pursuit. There were a few mummbles of things like: Goody and Oh Joy; When the bell rang.


End file.
